


Weapon XXX

by calamityqueen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alpha! Axe Woves, Alpha! Bo-Katan Kryze, Alpha! Koska Reeves, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Axe is an ass man no i wont take questions, Butt Slapping, Courting Rituals, Dubious Consent, Dubious Consent due to Sex Pollen, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forced Heat/Rut, Friends to Lovers, Knotting, Mandalorian Culture (Star Wars), Mandalorian courting rituals, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Pining, Omega Verse, Perhaps I'll write about Ka-Rey and Isaka's time with Bo and Koska, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Sex Pollen, Smut, Spanking, it would be a second chapter if i do, omega! Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29272002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calamityqueen/pseuds/calamityqueen
Summary: “Do you think the Alphas will help us?” Isaka asked, “I don’t care who, I just don’t want to go through this alone,” she whimpered, you never heard her so scared before.“Lady Kryze isn’t cruel, I think she and Koska will help us,” Ka-Rey soothed her, “and we all know who Axe has eyes for,” she grinned at you, and you flustered.
Relationships: Axe Woves/Reader, Bo-Katan Kryze & Reader, Bo-Katan Kryze/Koska Reeves, Bo-Katan Kryze/Original Female Character(s), Koska Reeves & Reader, Koska Reeves/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 18





	Weapon XXX

**Author's Note:**

> I felt the need to write another A/B/O fic and here we are. I mixed two tropes that I really like so I hope you all enjoy!!!

Sometimes, you forget how large the Mandalore Sector is. 

You didn't even know this system existed, so close to wild space. You weren't even sure it had a name, it was a single-planet system, granted the planet was very large. It had sixteen moons in its orbit, and one of them was home to an imperial base.

You were a part of a six-person strike team led by Bo-Katan Kryze to capture the imperial base. The building was dark and grey, a stark contrast to the earthy colors of the surrounding forest. The six of you moved swiftly around the base’s perimeter, eliminating the sentries. With the six of you, three Omegas and three Alphas, you were split into three groups. You were partnered with Axe Woves, an Alpha you had been admiring for a long time. You had been friends since you were teenagers in the Fighting Corps. He was strong, confident, and kind; a perfect Alpha, in your opinion. You had confided in Koska about your little (huge) crush on her fellow Alpha, and you had the feeling that she had something to do with you getting partnered up with him.

Little did you know, but Axe had his eye on you for years. You were gorgeous, so sweet, confident yet quiet. Axe oftentimes had to force himself to look you in the eyes when his helmet was off, but when it was on, his eyes devoured your body. Your scent was so soft and sweet, and it always put him in a good mood. He was dancing around the idea of courting you, but he was uncharacteristically nervous about it. Despite Koska’s encouraging insistence that he should just tell you how he felt, Axe wanted to make sure he did this right, show you that he was the perfect Alpha for you. He felt like Koska was giving him a chance to make a move on you, to make his intentions known. Throwing a weapon to an Omega you intend to court is a major sign of an Alpha’s intent in Mandalorian culture, and fighting imps to take a base is the perfect opportunity Axe needs to make his intentions known to you. 

Regrouping with the rest once inside the building, you stalked through the stark halls of the base, making way to the bridge. Red lights flashed, signifying that the imps knew of your intrusion.The blast doors opened, and a hoard of stormtroopers charged through, firing their blasters at you. You took them on with ease, taking them down with ease, the cheap plastoid of their armor not able to protect the troopers underneath from repeated, close quarters fire. Each wave of troopers that came was taken down, and soon enough, you were at the door of the bridge.  
One of your fellow Omegas hacked into the door system, unlocking the blast door. Once it opened, you were immediately met with heavy fire. The fighting was intense, some of the troopers even getting close enough to your position for close combat. The trooper you had managed to get into a close fight with was stronger than you thought, one of your blasters on the ground, the other hand trapped in a death grip. 

After taking down another trooper, Axe glanced up to see you in a tough spot, his comrades occupied firing and fighting. This is my chance, Axe thought. 

“Y/N!” he shouted, and your helmet jerked to look at him. Then, with no hesitation, Axe threw you his blaster, plunging a knife into the closest trooper. You caught it, immediately shooting the man in the back of his neck, then his back, and he fell dead. 

You stared at the blaster, Axe’s blaster. Had he just done that? Did he just throw you his blaster? The one that he had told you belonged to his family for generations? The one that had fought in every Mandalorian War for Clan Woves since it was crafted? You felt a heat rush to your cheeks, but you couldn’t dwell on the moment for too long, using it to shoot down two more troopers. 

He saw you stare at the blaster, and worry bloomed in his chest. He cursed the helmet on your head for hiding your expression, hiding your thoughts. Though your scent was faint thanks to your armor, and the heavy smell of blaster fire, he could smell surprise, and a hint of arousal mixed in with your usual sweetness. Axe growled low in his throat, firing from his wrist blaster in his vambrace. Arousal pulsed through his own system watching you use his blaster, his family’s blaster. His inner Alpha preened at how good you looked holding it, using it. 

Once the troopers were dealt with, your group moved into the bridge. Axe snagged your blasters off the floor, moving to walk next to you. You turned your helmet to look at him, and he nodded before jerking his helmet to the side, his silent way of saying “we’ll talk later.” You nodded, facing forward again as you stepped on the bridge.

It was seemingly empty, but switching over to the heat reader told you that people were hiding behind the control boards. Bo-Katan moved sharply to the control board, yanking up one of the officers. He screamed in a mix of shock and fear, but before Bo could even get a question out, he threw something in her face. She dropped him out of surprise, the strange blood-red dust slipping into her helmet’s ventilation system. 

“What the hell was that!” Koska shouted, but before the man could respond, his fellow imps also tossed out charges that exploded into the same red mist moments later. Coughing and cursing soon filled the room. The dust was sharp, spicy, and it burned going down your windpipe. You ripped off your helmet, trying to improve your oxygen intake, breathing becoming increasingly difficult with the helmet on your head. 

You felt a hand on your back, but the presence didn’t spook you. “You-- you okay cyar’ika?” Axe coughed, and you turned your head to see he removed his helmet as well. 

“Y-yeah,” you stutter, “sh-shit this stuff burns,” you comment, and you suddenly feel a low ache in your abdomen. You tense, knowing this feeling all-too well. But that couldn’t be possible. Your heat wasn’t due for weeks, you were checked before you left base to be cleared to go on the mission. Unless…

“Y/n, what’s wrong?” Axe questioned you worriedly, smelling the fear in your scent. Before you could answer him, Bo-Katan’s alpha voice drew your attention.  
“What. Was. That.” She growled at one of the imps, a beta, holding him by the neck of his shirt. 

“S-secret project,” he stuttered out, “weaponized sex pollen--”

Fuck, that explained the heat symptoms. Sex pollen is notorious throughout the galaxy, pollen from a specific plant species that triggers heats and ruts that could last from a few hours to a whole week depending on potency. It was mostly used among the twi’leks for their ritual orgies, and some tamer pollens have been used in brothels, but this one certainly wasn’t tame. 

“What do you mean weaponized?” Koska added, stalking up to stand next to Bo-Katan menacingly. 

“Makes heats and ruts more powerful, painful,” he whimpered, “that’s all I know, I wasn’t on the project.” Bo-Katan dropped him, growling. 

“The project heads are gone,” one of the other officers said, “We were just here for security, they gave us some of it for defense,” 

“To act as a test,” another added. The beta officers looked terrified, complying to spare themselves from the Mandalorian Alpha’s wrath. 

Bo grunted, “Axe, Koska and I will take them to the prison sector, you three stay here.” You and the two other Omegas immediately nodded your understanding. You could see in Axe’s eyes that he hated the idea of leaving you here, even for a moment, but you smiled, touching his hand and gripping it in reassurance. He nodded, smiling back at you before rising to his feet. He was still holding on to your blasters, and you felt heat rise to your cheeks at the sight. 

While the Alphas marched off, taking the imps to the prison sector, you sat with the other omegas, Ka-Rey and Isaka, trying to soothe each other as the heat kept growing and growing. 

“Do you think the Alphas will help us?” Isaka asked, “I don’t care who, I just don’t want to go through this alone,” she whimpered, you never heard her so scared before. 

“Lady Kryze isn’t cruel, I think she and Koska will help us,” Ka-Rey soothed her, “and we all know who Axe has eyes for,” she grinned at you, and you flustered. 

“I don’t want to assume anything…” you smiled bashfully, and Ka-Rey scoffed. 

“Y/n, it’s clear that he thinks the world of you,’ she glanced down to where you still held Axe’s blaster, “and he threw you his blaster in the midst of battle. We all know what that means,” she looked at you poignantly, and you blushed even more, squeezing the blaster as you looked down at it in embarrassment. 

“You are going to court him, right?” Isaka checked, “Because if you won’t…”

“Isa!” Ka shouted at her, and Isaka laughed, “I’m kidding, I’m kidding. But seriously Y/n, he’s perfect for you. You would have to be as foolish as a Gungun to turn him down.” 

“I know,” you whispered, “I’m just nervous. I’ve had feelings for him for so long… I don’t want to disappoint him, or mess up somehow.”

“You won’t,” Ka-Rey encouraged you, “I highly doubt you could disappoint anyone, especially Axe Woves.” 

»»————- ★ ————-««

Axe could feel his rut getting stronger as he shoved the last imperial officer into the cell. If his symptoms were getting worse, he could only imagine what you were going through. 

“We don’t have time to get back to the ship,” Bo-Katan said as the three of them once again boarded the elevator, “Their heats are probably getting worse by the moment, so we’re going to have to ride it out here. Right above the Bridge is the officer’s quarters, so we can ride this out with the omega of our choice in privacy.” Axe felt his cock twitch at that, he didn’t plan on this situation being his first time with you, especially during your heat and his rut, but he’s made his intent clear to you, and he hopes you feel the same. 

“I’ll take Isa, if that’s alright,” Koska said before turning to Axe and grinning, “And Axe has Y/n.” 

“You have her blasters,” Bo-Katan noted, “Did you finally--”

“Yeah,” Axe smirked proudly, “‘threw her my blaster in the fight before going into the bridge.”

“Took you long enough,” Koska huffed, and Axe glared at her. 

“Be nice Koska,” Bo chided, “I could always see how absolutely smitten the two of you are, I’m glad you’ve worked up the courage to take the next step.” Axe was going to comment, but the elevator stopped. Goosebumps rose on his skin, the scent of three omegas in heat was absolutely intoxicating. But your scent overpowered the others in his nose, and his inner Alpha needed to get to you. Now. 

Once the door opened, the three Alphas bolted out, rushing to the three whimpering Omegas who had taken off their pauldrons and chestplate. You were curled up in a ball, holding his blaster to your nose, inhaling his scent. Axe nearly groaned at the sight, his pants becoming increasingly tighter. 

Axe pulled you into his arms, pressing his face into your scent gland to soothe you. “It hurts Alpha,” you whined, pressing your face into his scent gland and inhaling heavily. 

“I know, I know sweet Omega,” Axe cooed, “your Alpha’s gonna take care of you, okay?” You nodded your head eagerly, wrapping your arms around his neck.

All three Alphas picked up their Omegas, moving swiftly to the elevator and hastily pressing the button to the floor above. The sounds of the other two couples in the elevator were muffled in his ears, covered up by you whimpering his name. Axe’s hands squeezed your ass, his head tilting up to meet your lips. 

He wished his first kiss with you wasn’t during a forced heat, but the passion and power behind it made his inner Alpha growl in contentment. Your lips were soft and full, and Axe could kiss you like this forever if he could. But he had other places he wanted to kiss.

Once the doors opened, he opened the first room he saw, then locked the door and set you on your feet. “Bo said we wouldn’t have time to get back to the ship,” he panted, “this okay? You want to ride this out with me?” Even though he gave you a sign that he wanted to court you, Axe still wanted to make sure this was okay, before his mind got too lost in his rut. 

“Good,” you nod, “I’ve always wanted to ride out a heat with you Axe, always wanted to be your omega,” you mumble, but Axe hears every word. “Need to make nest, gonna make nest,” you then run around the room, snatching every blanket, pillow, and soft towel you could find. 

“Good girl, make your nest sweet thing,” Axe encouraged, pulling off his armor, “I’m gonna take care of you baby, don’t worry.” 

“Always feel safe with you,” you reply, organizing the fabrics to your liking. You didn’t like their lack of scent, but there wasn’t much to do about it. Besides, you’d figure they’d smell a lot like you and Axe by the time this was over. With your nest situated to your liking, you started clawing at your remaining armor, your body getting hotter and hotter by the moment. 

“Let me help you ‘mega,” Axe murmured, helping you remove your leg and thigh plates. You mewled his name in approval, grabbing at your shirt and pulling it hastily over your head and practically ripping off your breast band. Axe growled, lunging at you before you could even touch your pants. He still had his boxers on, and he ground his covered hardness into your cunt, a large wet spot growing at your crotch. 

“Gonna take care of you, omega,” he grunted as he kissed your neck, leaving little bites behind, “gonna court you, gonna make you mine,” he growled against your scent gland after kissing it, and you couldn’t help your moan. 

“Yes Axe, wanna be your Omega, please Alpha, need you,” your whimpers were music to his ears. You tossed your head back, mewling as he took one of your breasts in his mouth, kissing and sucking before shifting to the other. 

“You gonna be my good lil omega Y/n?” Axe asked breathlessly, “gonna take my knot like a good girl?” His hands slid down to your pants, and pulled them harshly down your legs in one motion, taking your panties with them. 

Axe groaned, your folds were glistening in your slick. “Cyare, if I didn’t need to put my cock in you right fucking now, I’d burry my face in that delicious slik,” you whimpered at his words, arching your back. His lips met yours in a passionate fury, his tongue conquering your mouth with no resistance. You wanted to--needed to-- give yourself completely over to him. 

When he pulled away, your brain finally comprehended how naked he was, and by the stars, Axe Woves was beautiful. He was lean but muscled, and like yours, scars were scattered over his skin-- the warrior life he led on full display. Some scars were familiar, others were not, and you hoped one day you would learn their stories. 

Your eyes then flicked down to where he was removing his boxers, and your eyes widened as you saw his cock. He was big, certainly bigger than the Alphas you had one-night stands with. Your mouth watered at the sight, you wanted to taste him. But your cunt overruled your mouth; you needed him now. 

“Like what you see, mesh’la?” he grinned, and you whimpered pathetically, spreading your legs wider. “Need you Alpha, please.” Axe growled, kissing you harshly before flipping you on your front. You gasped in surprise, mewling as the Alpha behind you rubbed his cock up and down your slick folds. 

“Think you’re ready for me Y/n? Gonna be a good omega and take what I give you?” he murmured in your ear, nipping at the soft skin. His hands groaped your ass hungrily.

“Yes Axe, I’m ready for you, I’ll be good, I promise Alpha,” you babbled, gripping the fabric of your nest and pushing yourself back into him. Axe growled, giving your ass a spank and rubbing the spot to soothe the sting as he lined up the head with your entrance. 

Axe felt like he was on fire as he slid into you. You were so hot, so tight, so wet, so perfect. It was as if you were puzzle pieces that had finally been put back together. You moaned loudly, arching into him and clawing at the sheets below you. 

“Good girl, Good lil Omega,” he groaned, “So good, so perfect cyar’ika.” 

“Alpha! Oh fuck, Alphaaahhh~” you whined as he bottomed out. Axe made a noise of pleasure in his throat, holding still and pressing his face to your back. You whined again, trying to grind back against him. He growled, spanking your ass twice, before stilling you, “I control your pleasure, sweet omega, you take what I give.” 

You mewled loudly as Axe started rocking in and out, his pace growing after each thrust. You were a mess, moaning and screaming, crying out for him to keep going, to never stop. 

“Feel so fuckin’ good, Omega,” Axe growled, another slap coming down on your ass, the skin now rosy red on both cheeks as his hips drilled into you. Your top half pressed into the nest, only your head having the strength to stay up as pleasured noises spilled uncontrolled from your mouth. 

“So good, so good Alpha,” you whined, your cunt clenching around him as your orgasm grew closer. He groaned, slapping your ass again before moving one hand to rub quick circles on your clit. 

“Cum for me, cum for you Alpha, sweet omega,” Axe grunted, “cum so your Alpha can fill you up,” his pace was starting to falter, the knot at the base of his cock starting to inflate.

That did it. You screamed his name as you released, your slick flooding his cock and dripping down to the mattress. “Good girl,” Axe growled, “Good fucking girl Y/n, sweet omega.” 

“Fill me up Alpha, please,” you whimpered, grinding back against him, “please Axe, need your knot.”

Axe groaned your name as he found his release, shoving his cock in as far as he could as his knot filled, locking you to him. You panted in synch as you came down, and Axe carefully moved so that the two of you were laying on your sides. He held you close to his chest, kissing your neck and nuzzling his nose into your scent gland. 

“You okay?” he asked, his hands soothingly rubbing the places he spanked or where he gripped you too hard. 

“Perfect,” you sigh, leaning into his touch, “So good to me, Axe.” You turned your head as much as you could to meet his lips, though the kiss didn’t last long due to the awkward angle. 

There was a beat of silence before you decided to speak again. “So today,” you started, but Axe interrupted you before you could say anything else. 

“I want to court you,” he stated with finality, growling as another round of cum filled you, “I’ve thought about this for a while, but I wasn’t sure how you felt. If you don’t feel the same as I do, and this is just for well, this--”

“I want to court you too, Axe,” you stopped him before his thoughts could spiral, “I’ve been trying to build up the guts to tell you how I feel for years now,” you sigh, “I love you Axe, and I want to be your Omega. I want you to be my Alpha.”

Axe smiled, pressing kisses all over your neck and shoulder, “I love you too, Y/n. I want to be your Alpha, want you to be my Omega,” you whimpered as his cock ground into you, his knot beginning to deflate.

“Ready to take me again, cyar’ika?” he murmured, pulling out once his knot was fully deflated. You whined in protest, clenching to try to keep his cum in you. He chuckled lowly, laying down on the bed and pulling you on top of him, “Don’t fret sweet thing, you’ll be filled up again soon,” he cooed, his breath catching as you line up his cock with your entrance, “take it slow love, your Alpha wants to see you take it.”

You mewl needily, sinking down slowly as he requested, his cock seemingly going deeper in this position. “Feel so good Alpha,” you throw your head back as you grind down on him.  
“Good girl, perfect, darling omega,” he praised, his hands coming to grip your ass, “that’s it, ride me like the good girl you are,” his hand came down on your ass, and you cried out his name in pleasure.  
»»————- ★ ————-««  
It was five days later when you finally left the imperial base. Bo-Katan had found the data files regarding the weaponized pollen, codenamed “Weapon XXX.” She added the information to the vast archive of stolen imperial data the Mandalorian Resistance has collected. The Alphas had to carry the Omegas to the ship, your legs useless after nearly a week of fucking, and you still were feeling the effects of the forced heat. 

“So, how did it go?” a worn-out Ka-Rey asked you, fighting back a yawn. 

“We’re courting,” you whispered excitedly, though weariness still echoed in your voice, “we’re announcing it once we get back to base.”

Your fellow omegas squealed, hugging you and speaking so quickly you wouldn’t think they were exhausted. 

“Okay, okay, I’ve spoken enough,” you laugh, “How was it for you?” 

The two Omegas shared a look, a vivid blush rising to their cheeks. “Um…” Isaka tried to start bashfully, but before she could say anything, Koska sharply called their names. 

“We’ll tell you later,” Ka whispered, and the two Omegas walked on shaky legs into the cockpit just as Axe exited.  
He smiled at you as he walked over to where you were sitting and pulled you up into his arms. You wrapped your legs around his waist, arms around his neck. “How are you feeling?” he asked, kissing your nose softly.

“Tired,” you reply, stifling a yawn, “but I’m okay,” Axe hummed the hands resting on your waist sliding down to cup your ass.

“Are you too tired to let me eat you out?” he whispered in your ear, and you shivered. 

“Hmm… I don’t think so,” you smirk at him, and bite back a moan when he slaps your ass, something you’ve found he likes. “Good girl,” he growls, and carries you off to his room. You had the feeling you would be even more tired once your Alpha was done with you.

**Author's Note:**

> I made Ka-Rey and Isaka for this fic, but now I wanna develop them *sigh* time to add them to my ever growing list of ocs ;-;


End file.
